Commander Kang's Diary
The diary of Commander Kang is a volume found near Aborek in 438, and restored by the theologian Evaristos of Brigobaen, who restituted it to the Marali Vanguard in the beginning of the following year. It is thought that the diary is now in possession of Estess Vorund, who is on the run after the death of Major Sule Tesdor. The diary was also sought by the Diabolical wizard Jalux, for reasons that were never discovered. The description and contents of the book are printed below, for convenience of the scholars left temporarily without the central archives. The diary is a heavy volume, most of it destroyed by water. Evaristos restored it carefully, but too many hands turning the pages would mean the ruin of the last surviving bits. Diligently, the priest transcribed every legible entry into a new book, marking with dots the parts where the ink was too blurred to make sense. Adelphius Kang did not write often, but when he did write, he would write much, and what remains is only a fraction of each entry, that would sometimes continue for several pages. The dates are, many of them, a conjecture made as close as possible to fact, based on the vanishing letters and on Mother Mei's memories of some of the events. In the last written page, the narrow handwriting of Commander Kang is replaced by another one; the flowery script of a much lighter hand. The Diary of Adelphius Kang, 422-426, restored by the Theologian Evaristos Surviving entries from year 422 Day 24 of the Red Moon By daybreak, we will find out whether our efforts were successful. From what Major McTyr tells me, this might very well be the beginning of a new era. An era of terror and suffering for Marali as well as for Oberin. The Creed must be stopped. Their voices must be silenced. ……………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… Marali prevails! Day 130 of the Red Moon ……………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… …….. I said I would never give my consent but ……………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… Lieutenant Markov suggested a new training drill for the ranger ranks. It will be tried tomorrow morn………………………………………. Day 131 of the Red Moon Emma McTyr reported on the new location of the Creed, not far from Aborek. We will gather at dawn, just before the sun raises, and lure them to the island. The rogues will have nowhere to hide in the sand. They have murdered too many of our people in the last moon. We cannot let them reach Marali and get hold of that book. Day 99 of the Harvest Moon We sealed the pact with Andris. A bargain: the youngest of Gusemar Falvo's girls. Albrecht Winston took a liking for her, and the girl will marry him in two years time. He is not young, but this wedding is necessary for Marali. I was not too sure about the deal, thinking that Zara Falvo might be too unruly to be responsible for sealing a pact like this, but her sister swears it will be an honour for the girl to marry to guarantee Marali's position in Oberin. I do not know why was Morgans so difficult about it. It is not like Andris has never done anything just because it would suit their political interests. Adams will visit the family to give them the news. Day 120 of the Harvest Moon ……………………………………………………… The Creed had…………………………………… Falvo led the main group. She reports that they have killed most of the rogues, at least as many as we knew would be gathering in their hideout. They brought me the ceremonial dagger, that I have stored away safely. I know not what they would do with it, since it has no blade, but that is irrelevant now. Only one loss on our side. Markov has always been loyal to Marali, and his funeral will be held tomorrow, with the due honours. ……………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… Our victory will be celebrated with an extra drill in the western woods. The other cities of Oberin will never realise how much they owe to Marali today. The Creed is over. Day 130 of the Harvest Moon Adams is broken. Looking at him fills me with pity. We have known for a long time that she was part of the Creed. I sent Falvo because she would not hesitate cutting the head of a traitor. Adams will have to get over it. I told him he should have forgotten her long ago. This is only going to bring us problems. I remember when he me……………………………… Day 87 of the Dancing moon Mei has requested to spend a moon in Mirith working with Nafets on some clerical project. We conceded, ……………………………………………………… but I am worried about Adams' health. ……………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… McTyr and McCalla have been studying the maps. It is about time that we reopen the discussion on the borders with Mirith. The Tree Maze is in our territory. Day 90 of the Dancing Moon Falvo came to me with a strange confession. ……………………………………………………… Adams ordered that she was to spare the life of that woman and negotiate with her that she would live if she would never come back to Marali. Falvo did not dare to disobey, and she says, Adams is now torturing himself with guilt. ……………………………………………………… What am I expected to do? What a fool! This is a betrayal to me and to Marali. I shall approach him in the morning. ****************************************************************************************** Surviving entries from 423 Day 5 of the Growing Moon I think Adams might be plotting something on the side. The room grows silent every time I walk in and everyone glances at him after the salute. Day 15 of the Growing Moon How unfair of me to be suspicious of Adams' intentions! Today they surprised me with a ceremony in honour of my twenty years of service to Marali. The troops marched from one gate to another, and sang the hymns that give us strength. I almost felt into the temptation of taking out my old lute and join them at the mess afterwards, but music is in the past, and it must remain there. Day 77 of the Dancing Moon Winston was found dead. Murdered. Our deal with Andris is back to square one. We will tell the Falvos that it was done by the Hauksen family, but we have no way to confirm this beyond a reasonable doubt. Who commanded it and why? We have a strong indication that it may have been the Royal Guard of Mirith, but we have no interest in pursuing that clue. ………………………………………………………As it is, it is only the end of a pact between the cities. If Zexe was found guilty, it would be a war. Day 200 of the Lucky Moon Captain Vaup is making good progress. I will have a word with Falvo about her promotion. Jensen, on the other hand, seems too avid of a new rank. Adams wants to start giving him small missions to lead, but I am not sure about that being a good idea. The guards reported on a beggar walking around our streets. I have told them to keep an eye on her. Day 17 of the Sleeping Moon This morning……………………………………… ………………………surely……………………… The Hauksens were caught at the portal in Aborek. Valencia says they were trying to breach the vaults, but could not find out what were they after.……………………………………………… Looks like the younger Falvo sister interfered and killed one of the mercenaries. Day 199 of the Sleeping Moon My young niece brought me a flower today. With that excuse, she lingered around for a whole hour, delaying everything else in my day. This is why we encourage celibate amongst our ranks: families demand too much time. ****************************************************************************************** Surviving entries from 424 Day 1 of the Waking Moon Colonel Jensen got his promotion. He also got his early retirement. I do not know what Adams was thinking when he sent him in that mission to Aborek. Now he blames us for his "war injury" and for the trauma of watching all his young fellows being lynched by the mob that lives in the ruins. Why did he send someone so inexperienced ahead, I wonder. Adams has never been the same again since……………………………………… ……………………………………………………… I sometimes wonder if he is still in touch with that woman, but I doubt he would betray me twice. It took us long enough to start over again, after the first time. Day 50 of the Waking Moon I saw a strange shadow behind the window at the forge today. I do not know why, but it made me nervous, so I went outside to check if there was anyone spying on me. I found no footprints, but the air smelled vaguely differently. Day 13 of the Bleeding Moon ……………………………………………………… Reports talk of an Alliance between the Trolls and the Giants. Strange combination. ……………………………………rangers would do it. She thinks that ……………………………………………………… Day 24 of the Bleeding Moon ……………………………………………………… the portal in Aborek. Zara seems to………………………again. The ………………………………………………………in Marali, and this Father Vei and his best companion Asliendor are going to ……………………………………………………… Day 5 of the Red Moon Mei worries me. Her heart will be our end if she insists in healing every traitor. I would hate to see her come to any harm, but Marali's interests are first. If she is not serving them, I might have to dismiss her. She is obsessed with finding silver leaves to heal this girl. ……………………………………………………… This is going to cost us dearly. The way she is treating the Falvos is not doing us any good either. Zara, for once, was ……………………………………………………… Day 167 of the Red Moon Emma McTyr is dead. All because of Mei's foolish obsession with the Book of the Stars, or whatever it is now. We lost our best scout in an ambush in Duldrus, all for the sake of this sick girl. Now she got us involved with the Alliance…………………………… Adams ……… reprehend.………………. I will invite Major McTyr's remaining family to watch the next military parade from the places of honour. Day 46 of the Dancing Moon The Hauksen woman is in Brigobaen. Falvo and McCalla want to strike, but Mei opposes. Common Law, and all that. I may be tired of her efforts to protect the enemy, but she has a point………………………………………. I let Adams deal with this. I do not think it would be wise to open war with Brigobaen. It is enough to have to deal with the trolls and the giants. ****************************************************************************************** Surviving entries from 425 Day 17 of the Growing Moon There is this old organisation called The Black Hands that seems to be active again. Fortunately, their focus seem to be elsewhere. We have enough to worry about in Marali. Let us hope they are not like the Creed. ……………………………………………………… I saw a wonderful black wolf today. I had some food with me, ………………. It is now called Ybarra. Day 104 of the Harvest Moon Intelligence from Mirith let out today that the forges were destroyed. We must keep an eye on that Asliendor. Mirith is known for her dubious choices on whom to trust. ……………………………………………………… Birek is ……………………………………………………… I will ask Major Vaup to……………………………………………. Day 70 of the Dancing Moon Asliendor's girlfriend murdered dozens of centaurs and turned out to be the leader of the Black Hands. His position in this is unclear. Who else is a traitor in Mirith? I could see in Adams' eyes that he was thinking the same as me while we heard the report. The same pity I felt for him in 422, I felt now for Asliendor. It is not forgivable, however, and a good soldier must learn to serve his city above all things. Day 220 of the Fighting Moon …….. blue and green. …………………………………………………… This Elefin seems to be working with Andris now, and the King's sister is in the Black Hands. Adams told me of how the Duchess murdered Beleth's daughter. Terrible story. Terrible times ahead. I have ordered that…. …………………………………………………………………. Day 105 of the Sleeping Moon It might have been a good thing that this wedding never took place. The Falvo girl is involved with the Royal Guard of Mirith and thinks we do not know that. Now McCalla has requested to go to Mirith. I am not too convinced………………. ……………………………………………………… Are our people being seduced by the comforts of life in the big city? Ambitious young man, McCalla. I am not sure either whether Valencia's objections are triggered by her strategical reasoning, by her prejudice against Mirith, or by her love for McCalla. Let us hope for the former, where she can be reassured by simple measures. There is little I can do about the other two options. Mei seems to be taking it well. She visits Nafets often and now will have an additional reason to travel south. What is happening to us? I have never seen Marali so influenced by ……………………………………………………… Day 227 of the Sleeping Moon Mirith. The only place in the world where traitors save the kingdom and are welcomed back as heroes. Am I the only one finding it disturbing that Tuck and Grindan are not sent back to prison to rot for life? ****************************************************************************************** Surviving entries from 426 Day 115 of the Bleeding Moon We are trained to embrace fear and make it our strength. The words we repeat every morning before the salute to Ybarra are just that. A mantra to embrace fear, and to persuade ourselves that Marali will prevail. The moment when an old general has to admit, even in the privacy of his room, that he is afraid is a moment of shame. I am no coward, but I fear for Marali today. ……………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… A report from the South Post arrayed this morning. All our men are falling. The Alliance is marching towards the gates. Adams looks as nervous as myself. This is not the face a general must show to his troops. I must ……………………………………………………… Who would have said that your last breath would be heard by me? Little idiot. Your dearest friend, the most loyal commander, spared the life of the poor girl he was once ………………………………? Look what this got you into! Outside, the city is being taken over by the enemy you neglected. Trolls ………………………………… You were not expecting me today, were you? A pity that you died before I could tell you what I have done to Adams. I would have described you the gaze in his eyes. The tears he shed while begging me to be merciful. Pathetic little man, poor sod. ………………………………………told me……………… You cried much less. And it was not even your decision to keep me alive, was it? And here I am, writing in your diary, in the vault that you so kindly opened for me. ……………………………………………………… ……………………………………………………… Yes, I came for you too, I came for you as you knew I would, sooner or later. I came for you as I will come for all of your race for the twenty generations to come. Sooner or later. Patience is my biggest virtue. Category:Historical Item Category:Books and Texts